Sekirei Boys
by generalrapter
Summary: the story is about a middle school boy, whose been bullied most of his life. Until a b kicking collage age girl comes crashing though his windows asking for her Ashikabi. After their rough encounter the two realized tha they been bought together by fate.An soon the boy meet more young Ashikabis and together they form and alliance. know as "The Boys Debate Team". But what lies ahead
1. A Crashing Entrance

(The following story is a fan fiction that takes place sometime during the pure engagement and current part of magma series, in the small city of Kodomo-tachi ga hajimeta .Which is located outside the middle of Tokyo city. This city has become a safe haven for the Sekirei, who are trying to escape the conflict, o so it may seem)

(The city itself is made of many different schools, malls, stores, a metro train station and other structures normal cities have. The city itself is pretty much one big school system, in which students use school credits instead of money for every day things. Most of its inhabitants are school children, young college kids, a few young adults, and various workers. The city itself is run by a mysterious organization of which few people know about. They say it never existed in first place .)

(But one day a 16 year old boy and his gang of high school friends discovered the remains an underground research facility of the rival group of MBI The WBT( Worlds best technology) .Under a abandon high school .Inside the boys found the pods of the WBT faller attempts to created Sekirei's of their own, the boys end up used these to their averaged to win the Sekirei game/Conflict. With help of a mysterious ally .They unleashed a bunch of bishounen type Sekirei boys and bishoujo type Sekirei girls into the Sekirei conflicted. As they begin their grand scheme against MBI , in attempt to take over Sekirei games. As the new Game masters in their favor)

(A few days later a young middle school boy , whose has been picked on for most of his life, destiny is forever changed when a mysterious older girl crashes through his window looking for her Ashikabi. After a bit of a rough start the two realize they were ment for each other and their fates are link. As the story goes on the boy meets more young Ashikabi's , and together they form an alliance called the " Boys Debate Team". To help others and themselves with Sekirei's related issues and problems. As they shoot for glory of wining the whole Sekirei's Conflicted. But what can a bunch hopeless school boys who are clueless about love, possibly do to win the whole Sekirieri Conflicted?, and what happens when they meet Minato and his sister later in the story?. Will they face them as enemies or befriend them as allies?. An how will the boys get their hands on a Jinki?

Find out all this and more in "Sekirei Boy's" The fan fiction series.

Sekirei boy's

opening 1: no lovers, no story

"Lovers never lover again"

…

Lovers never love again"

….

" an the moon lights, twilight ,shining though the night time skies"

"an the lotus bloom by new days light"

" spring and love are in the air"

but I just can't compare

" I just don't care

" I just don't know anything about love"

"is it a story?

"is it evening real!

"i don't understand"

is it even possible for me to fall in love"

"I just don't know and I just don't care"

"it all makes me sick and confusion"

"thinking about love"

"for me!"

"An I'm still just a child, who doesn't know anything about love

and who doesn't wanted to know"

" and I'm just a shy boy"

" who doesn't know"

" and who doesn't care"

" cause lovers, never lover again!

"shining lovers, though the night"

"and every night"

"shining lovers ,never love again"

" shining hope , shining though the night"

" shining though the sky and stars, above the clouds"

" but I just don't care"

" I just don't know, even if their a story for me"

"Without my lover, their no stories for me"

"there's just no way to escape"

" their no stories for me"

" and I just don't care

" I just can't compare"

" I just don't understand"

…

" but I just don't want any lovers

"that I just can't compare to"

"to the day and nights of lovers first real kiss"

I just can't denied that

" there's no lovers for me"

…...

" their no lovers for me"

…..

" their no lovers for me!

…

" not another lovers day"

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

"but I won't even give up"

" not until I find a lover!

" not until I reach the sky's"

" until lotus bloom for me!"

" though I don't know what love is!"

" I won't ever give up!"

….

" until I find myself another lovers day"!"

…

" I just won't give up!"

" until I find myself ,another lovers day!"

until I Find myself ,another lovers days"

"another lovers day's!

" until I find myself lover story!"

…...

(End)

Arc 1: boys be trouble

Episode 1: a but kicking collage age girl, has crash through my windows"

( Our story begins in the dead of night at the private Middle School of Brown Bear Academy. On the left side of school at boy's dorm, there was a dimly lite room filled with many kinds of future looking gizmos and technology; like scanning droids, jet packs, and a huge test tube like things with an electric charge zapper on top of it generating huge amounts of electric. As well as a closet filled with scientific looking clothing, a bed with Dexter lab design on it, a t.v, and other normal items for a boy's room)

But in this room there sitting is a short middle school boy with light green eyes, a cute face like a girl, long brown hair that flows down towards his neck in a long pony tail tied up with a green hair net and wearing crystal clear glasses. The boy looked like he was busy drawing some kind of new design plans for updating the scanning droids on his engineering desk.)

(however; the young boy then paused from his drawing, looked around the room , hoping to get an idea off of something, "nothing" - he sighed , as he laid back on his chair. Soon he began a monologue to himself to pass the time)

" hi my name is Cloie , and I just so happen to be a young boy genius

" I'm 14 years old, 145cm tall, and about 46kg in weight"

"I'm a 3rd year middle school student a Bear brown Academy"

" for as long as I can remember all the other kid have always pick on cause I'm super smart"

" at the play ground , at the track meet , in the class room , and during my lunch break on the school roof"

" for 10 years now"

" and every time I was bullied, my big brother would always step in to protect me"

" but then he move to different place, after he graduated from our middle school"

" a few years ago me and brother diced to leave our parents to go private school and stay at the dorms"

" and we made promised to each , that we would always be together"

" but every since he move , now a days it's seem like I'm always alone"

" I'm not really like the other boys , I not good with sports or picking up girls"

" An I'm not coolest kid in school , or brightest , or charming looking boy that all the girls wanted"

" I never hang out with popular kids or any group for that matter"

" I never really had any friends , not even an old one , or best one"

" you might call me and anti-sociable child , after all , all I ever do is used imagination to build all this tech"

" before my brother move into the high school dorm . We would always stay all night making up new invitations, it was a fun special time for us"

" and we made a promised to each other ,that some day we be the world's greatest scientist"

" AWW, but those were some good times"

"AAAAAAAA! , but what am I supposed to do now?"

(Cloie said in frustration as plow his head on desk, looks around his room, until notice a display cased in left corner of his room , in was some kind of sliver battle armor. It's only took a few sec for Cloie to remembers what is was

" o yea that's right, I o most forget

(Cloie said as got from his chair walk over to the display cased)

" me and old brother succeed, at making the battle armor that we have worked on , last summer

" with few modification it's should all set to go, only one problem though"

" it's too big for me , and I never fit in to that"

(sign) " it's because my family is has always been so short ,so i'm pretty short myself"

" hump I still can't believe my brother 10cm taller than me already"

"and it's only see like yesterday to!. When we were the same height and their nothing to compare about us"

" aww!, but curse my youthful mindedness and excitement (Colie said tearful eyes)

" I complete figure about the detail's!

it's just one problems of being a child prodigy

"curse the adults for inferences our with our youthful minds"

( Coile said shook his first in dramatic angry toward the roof of his room , but he then let of slight relief as he said)

"but that's ok , I just find someone who can fit that armor"

" well guess it doesn't matter if it's a girl or boy, I'm not that picking"

"but who every it's that person is has really tall. At least 170cm or more maybe high school kid or collage kid?"

" aww! but all this thinking, is hurting my brain"

( said frustration scratch his head , trying to think of what to do)

" ugg snap out it you ( Colie said as he shook his head), yours genius child think of some thing"

" but who well you get to test that suit? I know ,I go ask one my friends to help me , ...Expected I don't have friends!, (sign…

( Coile then laugh boldly as he said)

"ha ha ha!, but it doesn't matter cause I'm going to be world's great genius!

Don't underestimate a youthful mind young boy genius"

" the greatest of children prodigy, of them all HA HA HA!"

( but just as the boy was thinking to him self's , suddenly out of none were a kick came crashing though his windows , knocks over the boy instance to the ground

( a tall(186cm) short orange hairs girl emerges from the darkness , wearing only a short sleeve white t -shirt and rough beat up looking pair of brown shorts. Her first were wrap with bangles like combat fighter. she had good looking pair of tits and her boobs were Huge, They were so big they bounce were every she move)

( she pounded her first together ,as she looked though room for something importing to her , she was unaware that she had just kick a hopeless young boy on the ground , as she happy give herself a cheer

" o yea!, I just nail that sucker!"

" boo ya bitches!"

" huh ?

( she puzzled blankly as she looks around the room for any signs of life)

( then she furious yell)

awww come on, what the hell!"

" I thought for sure , I sense my Ashikabi was somewhere near here"

(After looking around the room for a few monuments with no signs life to be seen, she snuggles her shoulders sign in disappointment as she said)

"some intrusion I got , it's just some kids room"

"jezz was waste, well this fucking sucks!"

( she furious says she begin to punch wall and random objects in her angry)

"dam it, I thought for sure my Ashikabi, would be here"

" well this just pisses me off

"ummm...

"huh?"

(she heard fate moron coming from some were in room, and started to looked around for the soruce of the noise and when heard again . She looks below her feet , an saw she had kick a poor hopeless young boy to the ground. She pick him up ground brush him off as she embarrassed said)

" o sorry about that kid , but you have to admit , that pretty cool entrance right"

" pretty cool! , I see, so your that type of girl ("bishojo types (t.s their handsome , tough , boyish girls)"

" hey why you mean by that? , kid , I thought that was a pretty cool but kicking entrance"

"how you ever heard of knocking!

(Coile yell)

" huh? , you got problem with me"

( she said sinister looked as aura of evil surrounded here)

" no that ok ( "girls can be really scary creatures sometimes")

" jezz what's the big deal , it's just window , jezz kid your such a girl"

"aright! , now then let's find my Ashikabi , and started kick ass , against those girls!"

(the girl said energetic voiced)

(Coile tried to claim down and think about what was going on )

( "claim down and think you .OK lets gather the facts she collage age looking girl , in middle schools boys dorm and she looking for some called Ashikabi, Is that some kind of new mythic creature? , well if that the cased then')

( Coile took deep breath and claiming point dictation left of him as he said)

" if what learn about mythic creatures, why don't you try two dorms down"

" the boys their know allot more about mythic creatures, than I do"

( the girl blanks puzzled expression on here faced as she said)

" what did you just say?

"what take me for an idiot!"

( the girl loud angry tone , with dark sinister aura around her)

"ummm ummm please don't hunt me , I didn't mean anything by I swear , I just…

(Coile nervous falls down to floor in fearful reaction of here over bearing angry, picks him up by the neck and left him up in air)

AAA AAAA!, What the hell are talking about, this isn't one of your stupid little bed time stories you little brat!"

" Ashikabi , are not some made up trash , so get it though you head! , you stupid little brat!"

(she then swings him angry across the room , in piles of clothes)

(Coile then struggles to get back up as claim said)

" well to actual mystic's creature are real ,

their finding new evidence each day to support them"

( but the girl in angry ignores the boy and said)

"urgg... lay lay I not listings"

" I'm not looking for a stupid creature you moron!"

(Coile frightfully step back as he said)

" yes yes sorry

( the girl however decide to claim down a bits ask , more relation tone of voiced)

" just tell me this kid , is there something else the live here with you, someone older and taller at least"

" well just my big brother

(Coile said shy nervous voiced)

" o , I see your old brother went out get something"

" well that's nice, you must be his younger kid brother"

" well he didn't exciting went out...

(Coile mumbled)

" ha kid ,what this?"

( the girls said puzzled faced as she curious begin to touching the boy's stuff)

" EEEEEEE!"

"don't touch anything!"

" if you brake anything , your cause something bad to happen , an then I get in trouble for it"

(Coile panic)

" jezz, fine fine I won't touch anything"

"jezz you no fun , most boys I know of like doing things ,that will get them into trouble "

(Coile bush a little as he's grab his chest)

" well ummm"

( the girls chuckled as she said)

" jk , jezz your pain in the but , but you really are fun to tease"

"umm thanks ,I think..

( the girl then walk over to boys plop down on it as she ask)

" so kid when you brother getting back"

" um about that he's not he coming back

( the girls claim mode was then brooking when she heard that)

"what!, are you shitting me right now"

" you mean I came all the why here for nothing!"

"well ,he gradation last year and now he's in high school student"

(Coile nervous answer in a shy voiced)

" but ,he does come back every once in awhile, just help me with my projects and stuff though"

" he's usually leaves some his stuff here in dorms, ever time he visits though"

( the girl just morons)

" aww well this fucking sucks"

(as she grabs pillow cover her face in it)

" ummm... can I as you what a collage age girl like you, is doing searching, in my dorm room for your Ashakabe?"

"urg... it's called an Ashikabi you little brat!"

" you can't even say the name right , god your so useless to me"

( Coile then shouted back in embarrassed , as his faced turn bright red)

" well look this whole thing is kind of embarrassing for me, I'm just a kid after all ,and to have older girl in my dorm room is kind of , is well kind of nervous for me"

" I know most boys would killed for chance like this, to prevented things with older girl friend"

" but i'm I never talk to a girl before ,let alone an older one"

(" but why is she looking my in room for her Ashikabi ,I just don't get it at all ,(sign..)")

( the girls then had about she could talk of boys constant talking , they pillow)

" god just shut up , your such a announce , and quite looking at me those dam cute eyes of yours ,aren't you boy?"

"sorry" ( Coile said cute quite expression)

( the girl took a looks a boy and claim down form monument as she said)

" it's fine kid, I'm just little on edge that's all , so tell me when yours brother coming back?"

( Coile nervous replay with)

" about that I'm, I so sorry ,( Coile does a pray symbol with his hands over head in forgiveness)

" but my big brother won't be back until next fall"

( just then Coile had flash back of when he was with his brother , and older boys, with same farcical features but different hair style his was shorter and look more like a boy. One late spring after noon last year)

"well little bro , we final did it"

(in depressing tone of voiced he add) expect..

" it's too bad for either of us!"

" Darn Curse our youthful minds"

"darn it we just go so excited, we completely forget about the detail"

sniff sniff sniff ( Coile cried)

"I'm sorry big brother it's all my forget"

"if wasn't for me , sniff , if wasn't for me

" then none our invitations wouldn't fail

( the older boy just smiled and said)

" what are kidding me, having my little bro ,helping me is best thing I could for ask"

"Really (Coile looked up to his brother cheerful faced)

" Ya, i'm mean sure ,their smarter people at school then us, but no one will compare to my little brother me , right?( patted Coile on the head)

" so what if made few adjustment off , were kids were supposed to be little over creative"

" AAA! but don't worry were just fix it later, tell you what after I setting in at my high school dorm , I come visit you on vacation

" then we can just modify it then ,k"

"k ,but I still think you should have done this with someone else"

( Coile said in depressed tone of voiced)

" hey hey hey cheer up with altitude like that ,it's no wonder you don't have any friends , couldn't you try to be happy and put on smiled at least"

( Coile looks up with smiled)

" ok , big bro I tried"'

" there's the spirits ( the older boy said with thumbs up and smiled)

" well little bro ,I should problem get going , the high school bus problem outside right now waiting for me , so see you late')

( the boys said as grabs some off his stuff and started walking out the door , when he remembers something important)

" an o and one more thing ,I forgot to mention this , but remember this. Promise me your stay away from the girl's"

" cause remember girls are trouble , so don't started dating until you get out collage aright little bro" ( the boy smiled at Coile, as he started headed out the door once more)

"um I tried big bro..(Coile said in shy quite voiced)

( the older boy then, looked back at Coile one last time with smiled. Before he open the door and said )

"hump, well chio! ( he waved good bye and left)

( Colie thought back about what his brother said then and what to do now . Thinking about his big brothers worlds he thought")

(" well that's what big brother would always tell me. But what do I do now? I can't just kick her out . After all ,she seem like a nice girl , beside my big brother won't turn anyone down that needed help especial a girl. But what's this whole Ashikabi thing about, I still don't get it at all")

(But while Coile tried to think to himself , the girl sitting on his bed tinted her head to side as she notice and thought)

("him I wonder what he's thinking about? ( the girl said to herself, as Coile face appears to be frustration from thinking so much)

(" aww but who cares, I still have no clue were my Ashikabi is")

(" but now that think about it , why do I still feel like my Ashikabi is some were in this kids room, still")

("maybe…")

( the girls started to looks around the room one more time , when saw Cloie again here heart started pounding)

(" wait don't tell he's , now why he's some stupid middle school brat)

" hey are you ok" ( the boys ask with a cute expression in his face)

" huh ,doesn't looks like it's aright you stupid.. , you!" urg"

( The girl yell as her face become bright red , but Cloie only look at her with a puzzle expression)

("dam it why, my hearts still beating")

("what the hell am I doing , I not some kind of love sick girl!")

(" shouldn't be feeling this way for a middle school kid!")

("bull shit , this is Bull Shit!")

("their no why in hell he just a kid, I mean look how short he is")

"hey kid how old are you" ( the girl ask while nervous pointing a Coile)

" o me I'm 14 years old"

("5 years younger than me and shorter")

(the girl panic in her heard)

("what am I some kind Prevented! molester!")

(" but it couldn't be , could it?, don't tell this little brat is my..)

( Coile staring at the girl only made things worse ,she stare grabbing her chest even tighter as her face become bright red)

(" huh? , I wonder waits wrong with here")

(Coile thought with puzzled expression on his faced)

("who knows what's girls think , I don't even understand half the stuff they talk about , let alone the drama")

( the girl saw the boys stare blank puzzled expression)

(" don't just look like at me and pretend you don't have a clue what's going on even a brat like you should know what's going by now , how dense are you")

(" great he's a clueless kid on loved")

(" for that matter ,now that think about it, what I'm doing letting this kid get to me, I mean just he's just some middle school kid")

(" I just need claim down for bit")

( the girls try to relax herself ask she ask)

" hey kid I o most forget what you name?

" o my name is Cloie

"Cloie?"

( the girls said with a blank expression on her faced , then she busted out laughing)

" ha ha ha "

" hey don't laugh , it's it's my name"

(Coile said with a cute little grunt noise)

Ha ha ha, I'm sorry it's just I figure you were kind of girly looking and acting, but I didn't think you actual had girls name too , that's too rich

Himmm!"( Coile puff cheeks as they become bright red as he punted")

" and that reaction of yours ,is just too cute, your just like a little puppy"

" their their good boy" ( the girls said as she lean pat him on the head like little puppy)

"himmm don't treated like I'm you puppy , just because I'm shorter kid than you!"

( the girls only smiled as she thought)

(" it's kind surprised though , I can't believe I acting like a girl")

(" I wonder what's with me today")

( Coile then quietly asked the girl)

" o ya hey I forget to ask , but what's you name

" huh?( the girl stare with blank expression on her face for few mins)

"o me ,Well I'm Sekirei No 35 Sentō burourā , so don't wear out kid, or you be sorry you miss with me

" fighter brawler huh? , I knew your name would sound like a boys

" ya you got a problem with it?"

" well no it's suits you just fine ( Cloie blushed)

" and so does yours ha ha ha

" yea ha ha..." ( Coile nervous laughed)

(" but what's with the whole numbers bits , I know she not you ordinal girl but still , it's all just seems too weird for me")

" hey you better believe it, I'm as tough as they come , I kick any ones ass that miss with me!

" o ya!" ( Sentō burourā hyper shouted while punching first together)

" so kid do mind, if I crash here for awhile with you .Since you're my Ashikabi"

" EEEEEE! , not you can't

" urg.. come on why not? , don't tell me is because I'm girl"

" hump, I guess you really are just little brat then aren't you , some Ashikabi you turn out to be your just a kid"

" no it's not that, you don't understand ,their's this mean creepy old lady , that watch boys dorm making sure the boys don't try peek girls dorm at night , or take pictures for the school press"

" well you see last year a couple boys from my dorm were caught peek at girl side"

" and let's just say they were punishes horrible"

( Coile could o most picture the whole thing in his head , he image scary old lady , in flower top shirt , carrying a baseball bat or a fan down the girls hall ways , until she caught some boys trying to get pictures of girls in the underwear or taking shower. Sometimes boys even still their clothing just to sale it to other boys)

" so you brats wanted peek aren't girls do you" ( the old lady said with scary expression here faced)

" no no no not us!"

" were good boys

" ya!" ( the boy's plead)

( just then another boys enter out into the hall in cheer expression)

" hey guys I got this pictures of this hots girls massive boobs"

" now sale them to photo's club"

( the boys nearly drop dead for sec before shouted)

" you moron! " idiot!" baka!"

( the one boy that pictures, slowly started creepy away as he said)

" un-oh , well this just be going"

( soon other boys join him walking away slowing with nervous fearful smiles)

"ya me to , ya me thee"

" right guys pictures ,what pictures?

" ya ha ha ha, it's just big misunderstanding"

" no need to get angry right? (grup)

" ha ha ha ha"

" yea lets get out of here"

( but the old lady wasn't buying , and she ye'll with furry of thunder of god)

" you brats!

" AAAAAA , help us , were so sorry!"

( the boys panic as started run down the girls dorm room hall)

" urg!"

( the crazy old lady yell ,as she begin to chase after the boys down the with a fan)

" um well let's just says they couldn't feel some parts of their body's for a month"

" ya ya ya so what,would you relax already that will never happen with mean around buster

" beside I think I can handle myself against some old lady that tries punishment you ,I kick her ass if she tries"

" EEEE, um no don't anything our else your get me kick out of school!"

"o is that so well don't worry ,I just hide in close , that why I can stay with you a right!"

" but what about my stuff in closet"

( Sentō burourā just gave a weird smiled to c, then she punch with stiff with kind sonic power , and busted into many pieces)

" you were saying? (Sentō burourā said with sadist looked on her face)

" but that was my stuff"( Coile said with tearful looked)

"stuff?, what stuff I don't see any stuff"?

" I think might be confusion with something else kid"

" but you just destroy , my stuff"( Coile nervous points at what was his stuff in closet now just pile of pieces)

" him , did I? , I have no Idea what talking about kid , all I see is an empty space"

" what! But but you just destroy all my stuff"

" don't pretend you didn't do anything!"

" well I did need some space, so come on give me a break"

" besides your middle school kid ,I'm sure all stuff can easy be replaced , so don't worry about it"

"well that's true (Coile said in half harden tone of voiced)

" but still you should go destroying other peoples stuff for room to stay, without asking"

" ya ya, what every"

" hey? (coile asked)

"how did you even find me ,and how even get here"

"umm , about that you see , I might have had rough time getting here ha ha ha" (Sento rub the back of her head why , given an unease looked)

( Sentō burourā pointed toward brooking window , and Ciole slowly walked towards it , and outside of the broken window , at first he couldn't see anything , but then he saw a huge line of destruction as if a super human just crush though anything and everything in slight just to get to his dorm room)

" EEEEE! you you you can't just barge in late that! ( Coile said as started nervous shaking ,while looking back and front between Sentō burourā and destruction outside)

(" o great their probably blame me for that too , an if find they find that trail leads to my room")

("i'm done for , for sure")

" ya my bad" ( Sentō burourā said with check smiled)

"but you do have to admit, it's kind of improvement to this place, i say"

" ha ha ha ha"

" well am I'm right or what kid , come on give me something don't just stare at the floor all day"

( Sentō burourā said while nudge Coile with her elbow)

" why... , why did you..." ( Coile barely talk and he try think of what to say an at the same time trying not to fatal)

" what, what are you trying to say kid?

" o ya i forgot to tell you, I a crash though a bunch of stuff getting here"

" like thought the boys bathroom and bunch gardens"

" you did what!"

" o don't worry about it , I sure no one saw me.."

"um that's not the problem here , isn't the problem kind of obvious here urg.. nvm"

(Coile said with depressed looked on his face, and head sink of fade emotional)

( Coile then notice that Sentō burourā face had frozen ,as if she sense something was very wrong)

"huh? what is it?

(Coile said worry tone of voiced ,as Sentō burourā face became extreme tension and smell began sweat a little , as sense the presence of nearby Sekirials and Ashikabis closing in on their location at the school)

(" no way, dam it their here already!")

(" I didn't even have time expect anything yeti to the kid , so their are two them coming this time , not wait their more on time on top of a buildings ")

(" crap this isn't good")

(" it's just can't, be that boy, could it?")

(" if it's that boy , then I'm in for one hell of fight , he's the one who mangiest cheated the system, and got away with it")

(" himp") ( sento grin)

("well if they want fight , then give them one!")

(" I been meaning to kick that brats but for long time know, him and his gang of Ashikabi and Sekirei ")

(sento said with pump up looked as stood up and pound her first together)

(" but I better take the kid with just in case , knowing that boy, he'll problem attack my Ashikabi if I just leave him here")

( Sentō burourā then grab can , as headed out the window in big leap)

( lucky for Coile he mangiest to grab one thing before he with completely pull away ,a pair or sliver biker gloves of his desk )

" ha wait ? ,we're are taking me!( Coile yell)

" will you just stupid up and go! , I don't have time to explain anything right now"

"WAAAAAA!"

( Coile yell as Sentō burourā carry him in her arms like princess , as she dash across the roof tops of school an into the cities of , as a unknown enemy and mysteries boy and his gang await them)

(to be continued)


	2. Middle school chap

Sekirei Boy's

(**T.S Please Review my stories , thanks!)**

(As you no doubt recall from the last exciting chapter of Sekirei boy's. After sense multiplied presences of enemy Sekireis and Ashikabis near by. Coile newly meted friend Sento suspects the unknown enemy, is a mysteries boy. Who leads a large group of Sekireis and Ashikabis to battle against lone Sekirei and Ashikabi . This same mystery boy is rumor to have cheated the MBI system and some how mangiest to get away with it.

Fearing that Coile's life maybe in danger by an enemy Ashikabi's . Sento grabs Coile and jumps out the school window and carries off in distance, away from the school and across many building rooftops in middle of night. But will their ditch effort to escape work, or will the duo have to face an over welling number of enemies, can they even escape? , Or is will a new enemy get them first.

" Find out in this new exciting episode of "Sekrei Boys")

opening 1: no lovers, no story

Lovers never lover again"

…

Lovers never love again"

….

" an the moon twilight ,shining though the night time skies"

"an the lotus bloom by new days light"

" spring and love are in the air"

but I just can't compare

" I just don't care

" I just don't know anything about love"

"is it a story?

"is it evening real!

is it possible for me to fall in love"

"I just don't know and I just don't care"

"it all makes me sick and confusion"

"thinking about love"

"for me!"

"An I'm still just a child, who doesn't know anything about love

and who doesn't wanted to know"

" and I'm just a shy boy"

" who doesn't know"

" and who doesn't care"

" cause lovers, never lover again!

"shining lovers, though the night"

"and every night"

"shining lovers ,never love again"

" shining hope , shining though the night"

" shining though the sky and stars, above clouds"

" but I just don't care"

" I just don't know, even if their a story for me"

"Without my lover, their no stories for me"

"there's just no way to escape"

" their no stories for me"

" and I just don't care

" I just can't compare"

" I just don't understand"

…

" but I just don't want any lovers

"that I just can't compare to"

"to the day and nights of lovers first real kiss"

I just can't denied that

" there's no lovers for me"

…...

" their no lovers for me"

…..

" their no lovers for me!

…

" not another lovers day"

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

"but I won't even give up"

" not until I find a lover!

" not until I reach the sky's"

" until lotus bloom for me!"

" though I don't know what love is!"

" I won't ever give up!"

….

" until I find myself another lovers day"!"

…

" I just won't give up!"

" until I find myself another lovers day!"

until I Find myself ,another lovers days"

"another lovers day's!

" until I find myself lover story!"

…...

(End)

Arc 1: boys be trouble

Episode 2: The middle school chap, is a fierce Ashikabi

( as Sentō carried Colie in her arms ,across many roof tops building .Coile couldn't help but felt kind embarrassed in all that he was carried by girl . An being boy and all he felt he want to die. So Coile said in low whisper)

" um can put me down ?

"huh?"

"can you please put me down!, put me down Sento!" (Coile said as sq around, to get free of Sento grab)

"hey what with you all of sudden ,hey stop moving around or else I drop you!"

"I can't help it this is kind of embarrassing being carrying by girl"

"o , brother ,will you just shut up! ,here is this ways any better?"

(she stop for movement , an flips over Coile an carries him under her one arm , like wipe up blanked)

"no , not really , now I just feel like, I'm just you luggage bag"

"and for a girl your kind of strong"

(Coile said in a little moron)

"look kid this isn't some kind of taxis cab services , so just deal with it!"

" and pipe down!"

"so until we get their , just shut up and let me carry you"

"not a single world until then, got it?"

( sento said in angry with funny piss off expression , and started moving again while carrying Colie)

"but.. but, were are you taking me!

" you haven't said anything about were you taking me yeti!

( Coile said with worried looked on his face)

(sento just stop and pause for movement at Collie worlds)

(she give sort of blank/depressing stare)

( As if she didn't know what to say or didn't wanted anything)

(and at same time trying no lose her cool ,finial she said in claim voiced)

"look it's bad enough ,I suck with you as my Ashikabi , even if your are kind of cut.. cut'

" urg.. nvm"

" look this whole thing kind of pisses me off , an just when I thought I was final going to have a chance to rest a little"

"he had show up , and ruin it"

" great.. (sento moron)

"Sento…?" (Coile said with worried looked his faced)

" but that's ok , cause I'm so pump up for a battle anyways"

( sento said as she show off her muscles)

" I kick anyone's but that miss with us!

" o ya were bad, their not"

( Sento boosted , then looked reveling smiled as she said)

so don't worry about it, I won't let anything bad happen to you"

" I promised, don't worry I tell you what's going on later ok, but for now we have to go"

" that and you big brother would problem kill me, if I let anything happen to you"

" wait wait what!" ( Coile said in a girly voilced)

"kidding , that will never happen with me around"

" I told yea kid, I got you cover" (" yea, that and their no ways let my cute a get hurt")

( Sento then started moving once again , but as soon as she did Coile whisper)

" ha..

"huh? What is it?

"if you going fight , your need my help"

" ya right kid ha ha (sento smiled)

"your just a girly shrimp , what kind of help would you be to me"

" just leave it me, I send them flying into next week"

(" but he's so cute ,when he's trying to sound brave") (sento smiled)

( but then Coile mumble)

" that's not true I makes a lot used full things , like with big brother "

( after hearing that sento kind of feel little sorry for the boy , but coile was determine to help his new friend , even if he didn't know what was going on , he keep on asking)

" look I maybe just kid , and my not no what's going on"

" but I'm pretty smart when come battle strangles, so"

"looked kid , just out stay my way , and let me find these guys my way"

"please sento just believe me, I can help you out!"

"blah blah , I'm not listing to you"

"hey, wait I mean it"

(Coile shouted as Sento ignore him thinking she was all to good on her own .She just co to dash on ahead ignoring all of Coile's worlds)

( but in a close distance away)

( A short(145cm) cute young boy with pink hair an rosy colors eyes .Wearing a pink t-shirt , with ruby pants , wearing a pretty crystal clear earring. And whose arms were wrap in banged for fighter , similar to sento. Was standing on nearby building top looking down at the duo leap though rooftops of many buildings)

huh?, so those guys are our next opponents huh?

(the boy said with and evil grin on his faced)

" hump, they look like a couple of chumps ,this will be too easy, easy as play to beat them"

"I could have done this in my sleep"

" Hey those guys should just do them selves favorite and hope , that I don't humiliated them to badly when i kick their buts"

"he he he"

They should run away ,while they still have the chance ,then to miss with **"The Great Pinku!"**

( the boy then stood up and put his hands on his hips , as he laugh boldly)

" ha ha ha!"

"of cores I'm so great, their just bow before my greatest "

" at the sight of me!"

" ha ha ha ha!"

"cause that how awesome I'm am!"

( just then a young girl (about 154cm tall) , with longs lime green hairs that starch down to her legs ,in pigs tails style but drill shape. Wearing a dark green/red magical saga robe with a Poinsettia flower design on it. Carry a golden/black scythe upside down with design of rose garden on it)

(standing next pink hairs down , just give trouble looked as she said with emotionless voiced)

"master I really don't think this good idea"

" may I suggest another one?

" we have yeti to realize the limited, if our strength"

"ya ya big deal" (the boy waved)

" look whose needs to worry about that

( the boys said with eager face on, as he points at the girl)

"when you have The Great Pinku (no kawai ko-chan) with you"

"every comes miles to see me and how awesome I 'am"

" they bow before me , and give lots of gifts"

"ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(but this only made young girl only looked more mislabeled as she said)

" master that is not very reassuring to me"

" and I find that is quite trouble some news, to hear"

( the boy's spirit was slight crush as he said)

"look don't ,be such wussy"

" It be fine , when I have I've ever been wrong( Pinku similes with a thumbs up)

( but the girl looked even more life less as she said)

"I don't agree with that master remember last think you said that ,an we fought that enemy, An when we were about to lose , you ran away in instance"

"ya well look this time, will be different for sure "

And the only reason why, I ran away last time was because because because,

(the boys nervous hasted to think of something to say , as sweat ran down his face)

"she was a girl , so you know I went easy on her , that's way"

( the boys said in embarrassment, as tried to laughing about it)

"but master, most Sekieri are girls , and didn't you say that before when you boosted at that one pair of Sekieri and Ashikabis. you trip over a rock, an fail over edged of a building and then you brought me down with you"

"ya I'm still in pain from that ,so much pain!(Pinku said as he rub back)

" or time when you boosting how great you were, an you jump into battle and your underwear got caught on a flag pole , and you gave your self a wedgy"

" and may quote master you quite embarrassed on that day"

(Pinku bush bright red, as he said)

" of cores I was embarrassed! , and shouldn't you have been embarrassed to, from seeing a boys underwear, aren't you girl"

" no not really master , not even changing in front of you makes any difference, I'm only her to serve you , your every wishes and desires"

"Now what was I saying again?"

" o ya, what about the time when we were at the zoo playground when fought against that one pair, and that bull came out and it hit you in your beep"!

(Pinkuz faced frozen as he nervous twitching his fingers as he said)

"ya but not even the great Pinku was expected that!"

"I mean , were in the middle of Japan"

" how the hell does a bull even get here!

"it's was so pain full , so so very pain full , no boy should every get hit in that spot, ever!"

( the girl then said in depressing tone of voiced)

" master I sense we don't have very good lucky, when it comes to batting "

" may I suggest we do another Thing'

"looked" (Pinku glazed at her with convincing smiled)

"this time, I'm pretty sure lucked is on our side"

( the girls only looked at Pinku unconvincing stare , before she said)

"master I sense you are lying again"

"well yea well umm (Pinku nervous tried come up with some to say , but then he remember, what he's was going to do)

" hey I know lets get those guys , before they get away"

"come on lets go , it will be fun!"

(Pinku said with excitement as tried to avoid answering the girl's question, he started leap down the build tops and headed towards sento and collie)

(And the girl soon followed him, but then ask Pinku with a suspects looked)

"Master I have noticed, that you are unusually excited today"

"You seem to have gotting better at ignoring my worlds"

"may I ask way?"

" I don't but for some reason seeing those guys , is really making me excited about wanting to batted them, more then anything else right now"( Pinku said with smiled)

"but forgot about that lets go have some fun"

" aright , Hikari you know the drill "

"I go after the wussy Ashikabi, an you take down the Sekirei"

( the girls eyes narrowed as she said)

" how very observant off you master to think battle plan like that"

" ya well ,I'm just that great of guy, to do so "

" ha ha ha!

( Pinku bragged to himself)

"I see master, indeed that is very good of you to come up with, shall we go then?

"of coarse were going!"

(Pinku said to Hikari in hyper reactions)

(And so two of them quietly pursuit Sento and Coile , and when their were close enough

(Pinku jump out of now were near Coile and sento path and he shouted)

" hey you two great ready to face the awesome furry of "The Great Pinku!"

"mu ha mu ha mu ha!"

"hun?

(Sento so surprised and caught off guard, when Pinku sudden appear out of no were)

"whooo!

( that she tripped and fell on top of Coile , in a hilarious way )

"EEEEEEE!

( Pinku and Hikari were shocked , to see kind reaction from their enemies , they didn't expected that)

"I knew this was bad idea master"

(Hikari said with depressing looked on her faced)

" ya ,well at least didn't happen to us this time right"

"ha ha ha!"

(Pinku laugh in embarrassment)

" master, I Still think this going to end frailer"

"will quit worry so much, we got this fight in the bag"

" were beat them in too seconds or less"

" hey you guys" (pinku pointed)

" you may as well surrounded now"

" cause were going to totally bet you, just so you know"

" of cores, I'll let you go , if you bow down before me and kiss the ground , were i stand"

(pinku said with cheeky expression on his faced)

" And say were greatest fighters in world, and you kiss dirt"

"cause you know now

…

"it's true!"

" ha ha ha!

( Pinku barged as his noised starch like poncho from his lies)

" master perhaps we were , a bit too extreme in our entrance"

" what talking about?, we were great!" (Pinku laugh and patted the back of his head)

( Sento then stared recover from fail , as she barely started opening her eye's, she felt she was on top of something soft and nice)

"huh? , what just happen what did land on , it feels so soft , and it smells nice to"

(Sento said as he was grabbing something very very soft)

"urg… damm it, that stupid brat got in my way (Sento moron as she started getting back up)

"tch…( she said as she rub her neck from the pain of the fail)

(Sento then felt a little tug bellow her, so she open her eyes and looked down only to see, Coile with cute embarrassed expression and posed

"um ,sento.."

( Coile said in quite light voice, while blushing)

"yes , collie? (Sento ask with a slightly nervous looked on her face, as she blushed a little at she think about was)

(" But why the heck is he staring at me like that,?)

(Whose knows, all I know is right now he's so cute, and with out his glasses, he looks even more cuter now")

(" but just looking at him like this is making my heart beat even fast , then already is, in this position I could , I could…)

"umm ,(collie said cute little blush)

what are planning are doing to me, in middle of night, in front of those guys?"

(Sento was puzzled at first , but it take long for her realized , what kind of simulation she imposing on Coile

( But when she did , figure it she jump right back up , as nervous shouted)

" woo! ,what the hell , was I doing just now?

( Sento started looking at hand strangely as she thought

("don't tell me the soft thin,g I just felt just now was his body, and…

" um um , it's not what looks like I swear"

( Sento nervously said ,as she waved her hands in front of her faced, which was blushing bright red , as she said)

" I wasn't tying to do anything to you, I swear!"

( she panic , as she started to sweat)

(" I knew it , this problem looks really bad ,

(now feel I was just taking advanced o over him, when he knock down with me")

( then sento shock-ly realized that)

(" what am I , some kind massive prevent for extreme cute boys , now i just feel really guilt , i hope he can forgive me")

"umm no it's ok, it's was it bet sudden for me that all"

( Coile grab Sento shirt , with cute tidbit expression on his faced)

"that first time I end , that way with a girl before"

"I never thought a girls would be top of me"

" that was kind awaked, wasn't it?"

(Coile turn his head always as he blushed)

" um a bit. yea ha ha"

( sento said , as she starch her cheek ,while slightly blushing)

" that kind of embarrassing for me"

" ya me to"

( the too of them looked at each other for monument , then they looked away from each other as they blushed)

" I just made things more awaked didn't I?"

" a bit yea" (Sento said she scratch her cheek in embarrassment)

(" but more , important just now, did I?)

(Sento nervous hold her hand in front a of faced, at thought of

("Did I really touch a boys ass and his thing,?, I mean it's was so sofa like pillow")

("come to think of it, his body is allot softer then my breast")

( Sento said as she began to feel her boobs , until she shock-ly realized)

(" wait min !,what the hell , am I comparing my breast to a boy's body , am I some sort ecchi perverted)

" hey you two love birds"

(Pinku Shouted, with I'm greater than you looked on his faced)

" are you too done with your little soap opera drama yeti!"

cause if you aren't ,save your love spite for later "

"cause I'm going to kick your ass right now"

" so get ready to own by number one chap me!"

" cause, I want to get this shown on the road!"

" ha ha ha ha you may as well give up now and bow before my greatest,

cause their no way you to will beat me, you never beat million bizzion years ha ha ha!"

( but as Pinku was bragged , a raging Aura surrounded Sento)

" why you…

(Sento said as she began to get mad)

"ha ha ha"

" whats that, you want to surrounded now"

"ha ha ha!"

( As Pinku bragged , but Sento slowly walked with a dark Aura to Pinku , and tighter her first and give a

"wack!"

(sucker punch right to faced that sent Pinku flying, back into pile of constriction stuff)

" will you just shut upand die already you dam brat!"

"um um sento what what , what are you doing , you can't just punch one of my class mates(Coile panic)

" sorry , my hand just slip"

(Sento said with sinister sleekly voiced)

("I so wanted to do that from the started, or bury him in cerement")

(sento thought with evil looked of satisfaction)

"urg, look at all the pretty bridles (Pinku said as , he's head spin around)

(Hikari bent down beside Pinku, with a depressed looked face on her as she said)

"master I would stay something right now, but you had that coming "

"ya well that was a cheap shot!"

(Pinku said as got up and wipe his mouth with his thumb)

" ya well just try to say something like again ,you damm brat

,you the one who cause that to happen"

(Sento yell in furry!)

" that embarrassing thing wouldn't have happen in the first place, if hadn't of jump out like that"

"so i don't want to hear any more of your crap , you got that buster?"

(sento point at Pinku in Furry)

"wait sento ,claim down , it's fine I not hurt or anything"

(Colie begged Sento as he held her hand)

(Sento hastily stop as she thought)

(" you maybe not be , but my ego is…")

("I'm so going pound that brat into obviated")

" hey that does it yo..u(Pinku said tick off expression on his faced)

"You should have run away way while, you had the chance""

"ha ha ha , cause now I going to make you eat those worlds!"

(Pinku pointed at sento and coile with conference smiled)

"cause none one mess with The Great Pinku , The Middle school champion of World!

(Pink said in a trumpet stance)

" so you may as well cried about it now ,cause soon you about taste the furry of awesomeness!"

"And his master's servant, Artificial created Sekirei No55 Hikari ,The Holy light reaper", shall Aid him""

(Hikari said with cold heart less stare as she spin her scythe upper side down)

("Artificial created Sekirei? , then does this mean this kid's apart of that boy's gang?")

( Sento thought with deep looked on her faced)

(" ha, then thier problem watchig us from some were near here, huh i give them shown aright i kick their asses!)

(Sento thought with a edger grin)

( just then as sento was thinking to herself ,Coiles had some sort of gut feel , that he knew this boys from some were , as spoke thefirst that came to his mind)

"Pinku Kawill…(Pink Cutie)

( Coile said slowly , as he took a second look at the boy , and eye wide as he said

"hey it really you , your the boy from my classes"

" hey kid ,you know this kid?"

" no not really ,( sento said with a narrow looked in eyes)

but I've heard he's name before by some boys in my classes, I think he's boxing champion at our middle school , or something like that"

(pinku then laugh boldly as said)

" so you heard about my greatest haven't you , I guess even a little sissy boy like you can even hear about greatness even once in awhile"

(Coiled then mumble with an awaked expression on his faced)

"Well you one to talk, your pretty short your self and girly looking to"

"plus you name sounds like a girl"

(" but now think about it, he's bishounen type boy like me )

" what did you say !( Pinku angry snap)

"Well it's true.. ( Coile mumble)

are challenges the great me to a fight!"

" umm didn't you just attack us?" (Coile said with awaked stare)

( Pinkuz nervous sweated)

"Yea well, of cores I did after all nothing is a match for us"

"ha ha ha ha!

( Pinku laugh boldly in a trumpet stance)

" master I hate to interrupt, but do you know this young boy?"

" nah , not really he just some wussy nerdy kid in my class ,all I know about him, is that last year all the 3rd years pick on him"

"so it would seem this boy has a trouble past indeed"

( h said deep narrow looked on her faced)

"ya ya ya boo-ho, I don't care about any of that drama"

" all I want to do is beat those wimps , then everyone will know, how strong we well are!"

" mu ha mu ha mu ha!

"but to think, a little sissy like you was Ashikabi"

" I just hate guys that hide behind girls for protect"

" but hey, it's doesn't matter what they are , either way I bet them!

( Pinkzu said with sister looking grin on his face as he cracked his knocks)

( Sento had serious looked on her face, and she started re-tighten her bangles wraps )

" what ever you say kid"

( Sento looked at Pinku ,with bad ass looked on her faced)

"cause were take you down any day of week ,(sento pointed with her first)

"so bring on!

" I can't wait to wipe that little smirk off you face"

"I'm looking forward to it

(to be continue…)


	3. Crash of the Middle School Titans

**Sekirei Boys**

(**T.S Please Review my stories , thanks!)**

(Lasted time on another excited adventure of Sekirei Boy's , after sense the presence of multiplier enemies Ashikabis and Sekireis. Fearing for Coile life ,Sento takes Coile's and flees into the night across many roof tops. Only to be stop by pair of young Sekireis and Ashikabis , one is a young pink head boy name Pinku an over bragging young boxing champion of Coile's middle school .And his s partner a emotionless young girl name Hikari who uses a deadly holy scythe for a weapon. After an embarrassing ordeal upon the duo's encounter. Coile and Sento must face this new enemy and beat them, can they do it? , or has this fearless duo meet their match"

"Find out all that and more on this excited new episode of Sekirei Boys!")

opening 1: no lovers, no story

Lovers never lover again"

…

Lovers never love again"

….

" an the moon twilight ,shining though the night time skies"

"an the lotus bloom by new days light"

" spring and love are in the air"

but I just can't compare

" I just don't care

" I just don't know anything about love"

"is it a story?

"is it evening real!

is it possible for me to fall in love"

"I just don't know and I just don't care"

"it all makes me sick and confusion"

"thinking about love"

"for me!"

"An I'm still just a child, who doesn't know anything about love

and who doesn't wanted to know"

" and I'm just a shy boy"

" who doesn't know"

" and who doesn't care"

" cause lovers, never lover again!

"shining lovers, though the night"

"and every night"

"shining lovers ,never love again"

" shining hope , shining though the night"

" shining though the sky and stars, above clouds"

" but I just don't care"

" I just don't know, even if their a story for me"

"Without my lover, their no stories for me"

"there's just no way to escape"

" their no stories for me"

" and I just don't care

" I just can't compare"

" I just don't understand"

…

" but I just don't want any lovers

"that I just can't compare to"

"to the day and nights of lovers first real kiss"

I just can't denied that

" there's no lovers for me"

…...

" their no lovers for me"

…..

" their no lovers for me!

…

" not another lovers day"

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

it's not another lover's day"

not another lover's day"

…

"but I won't even give up"

" not until I find a lover!

" not until I reach the sky's"

" until lotus bloom for me!"

" though I don't know what love is!"

" I won't ever give up!"

….

" until I find myself another lovers day"!"

…

" I just won't give up!"

" until I find myself another lovers day!"

until I Find myself ,another lovers days"

"another lovers day's!

" until I find myself lover story!"

…...

(End)

Arc 1: boys be trouble

Episode 3: Crash of the middle school champion's, Sekirei No 35 Sento verse Artificial created Sekirei No55 Hikari

( the air student became tension of roof as the pair of young Sekirei and Ashikabi stare down each other . waiting for other to make a moved first then counter it . Final the silent's was broke when Pinku grin)

" hun, your be sorry your every pick a fight with me , The Great pinku!"

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

( pinku said in a scary trumpet faced as if he had already won the fight)

" what every you say kid , cause your be pushing up daisy soon, when i'm done with you"

( sento said as she search her neck)

" I'm been itching for a fight all week"

"hey sento..( coile said in a quiet voice while tugging on sento's shirt)

"why do we have to fight these guy's"

( sento frozen for a monument at coile comment completely shock by it, she furious yell)

" why , because their our enemies you moron , their ones who attack us first!"

" how dumb are you!"

"hey..

(coile said in a cute little pout)

" i'm not dumb ,I already knew that from the started , when they attack us early"

" but why do we have to fight ,I just don't get it at all"

" ha ha ha , you really are just a little sissy noob boy aren't you?"

( pinku laugh boldly)

" you mean, you don't even know what the Sekirei conflicted is all about? . That so lame , your just begging me to kick your ass now , I just know it"

" ha ha ha ha"

" hey you stupid little brat , want say something like that again . I kick your ass in next week pal!"

( sento said in furious rage)

" sento claim down , it's aright don't hurt him please..."

(coile said with a cute expression on his face , that sento couldn't ignore or barely looked at)

( sento embarrassing turn her head as she said)

" looked I don't have time to explain anything to you right now" , but just know this"

"Sekirei have to fight each other to survive the game , and we must find our Ashikabi in order unlocked our true power"

"In other world Sekirei need their Ashikabi supports in battle ,to their fullest strength , in battle"

" cause right now kid I'm burning up with some much energy , I feel like take on a whole army of s , with you around "

"so bring on the pain , I can take it!"

( sento said with over will amount of energy and aura coming off of here , but coile just sign as he thought)

(" I still don't really get what this whole Sekirei conflicted is all about")

("But if what sento said was true about a and s and needed to fight")

(I don't think we have any other choice right now, but to fight them")

("in that cased I have to help sento , I do my best to make sure a girl like her doesn't get hurt")

( sento thought with sour looking faced, but then he thought with sparkles on his face)

(" wait a min, could this be the classic pairing of brains and brawlers that I read in fairy tale some were before..")

(coile thought with and astound looked on his faced)

" hey if you too drama queen are done talking mind, if I stretched first?"

( pinku said as started to take off his shirt , to reveal his smooth girly like body , which was thin and slender , with no muscle tone what so every. Coile looked a little surprised and somewhat disappointed .That the supposed middle school boxing champion that bet all other middle school boy's had a weak looking body)

(" wait isn't he supposed to be our middle school boxing champion? but with a body like that how? ,

("I know it's problem just for shown, that the true terror of boxing skills has to be speed or internal strength that's got to be it. If cased then I better get ready for whatever move he's going to make has to speed type boxing move like dempsey roll")

( Pinku then started to stretch out his body for few sec's, getting pump up for the fight that about to happen. When his was done he wipe his mouth with thumb like though guy would)

" ha it took you long enough ( sento said with edger voiced)

I was getting the feel your were about to backed down from this fight"

" hmm me, I was hoping you would have run away, then to face "the Great Pinku"

" ha ha.."

( Sento chuckled a little at pinku's comment as she said)

" an miss I chase of kicking you ass , no thanks"

(sento grin her teeth)

" Well I hope you like the taste of dirty , cause you about to sucked it"

( pinku said as he his eyes narrow in on coile and sento )

" Hikari , get ready"

(pinku said in serous voiced as he got into a boxing stance)

" yes master!

( Hikari said as she started getting into a leaping position, as if she was going to jump at any moment at them while still hover above the ground .And for few sec there was nothing but silent's as the two pairs stare down each other sizing each other up trying to figure out each other move and weakness. Get inside each other heads, until pinku yell

"let's go!

(he shouted ,as his leap forward at coile, ready to show off his famous boxing skill)

(soon Hikari lunch forward with as well as raise her scythe in air upper side down ready her aim at sento)

( seeing this attack coming , sento turn her heard around and urg coile to get out the way)

"Coile get back!

( and warn coiled with hand sign)

( but coile wouldn't budged he wanted to help, so he said)

" no, sento I'm not running away , I wanted to help you too"

( coile said as push a green button on his sliver gloves)

" don't be so stumble!"

( just as the two of them were a with one another. Hikari holy scythe had a strange yellow energy coming blade tip of it. She slash the scythe in air upside down, sending a curve light energy at sento and coile, as she call of the name of the attacked

"Holy Slash!

"just stupid up, and dodged"

( Sento said as she plush coile away to avoid the attack)

"ZZZZZZZZ"

( the sound of vibrate of the attack nearly missing the both of them)

( sento then mangiest catch her balance from the near miss , and counter with her attack. She punch the air in front of her sending a stream of high power sonic vibration , at pinku and Hikari)

"Sonic buster!"

(sento yell)

( but Hikari intercepts' it , and counters by twirl her scythe around and slash down sento attack into two pieces)

"boom!"

( the sounds of counter slash)

( out from the blast pinku change forward with boxing fighting position ready to go , but coile was perhaps for dempsey roll, he was counting on something to blocked it)

( how ever to his surprisement , pinku could tell what coile was thinking , just from his facial expression. And he grin with an evil smiled)

" him do you really think I that I'm that type of guy ,that copies other peoples move, please i'm "The great Pinku"

" your must be and even bigger sissy, then I thought if you thought that"

(" what! It's not dempsey roll, but it's an incurable fast technique?")

( Coile thought with surprised expression on his faced)

"It's Glazed Speed" ( pinku said in a hyper voiced)

( sudden Pinku started to spirit jump , side to side , twist his position each step while keeping up his first for attacked. All while his speed and movement increased tremulously, it' was nearly impossible now to keep up with it)

"Gazelle speed , plus philosophy increased Equals! ( pinku said as he sprinted faster towards coiled , until he's was right in front of him , ready give coiled the fatal blow)

"165 pound cannon! ( Pinku said as he swung in a side punch at coiled)

( but just then , as the punch was inches from coile face , sento push coile out of the way and taking on the full force of pinku attack ,with one only arm to taking all the damage.)

" Sento!

" I'm fine Coile , It will then some little brats starch to beat me, more importantly are you ok coile?"

"I'm fine but but! your arm , why would you do something like that for me?

" Hey its fine I said, kid a little hit like that it's, no sweat for me"

(Sento said with unease looked on his face, as she tried to hide the fact that punch hurt like hell , to blocked)

Well you know it's not like I did it for any for you or , well it's just you're my a so of cores I going to protect you from getting hurt" ( sento said though guy manner , while not the blushed)

"Sento" ( Coile said with a soft low voile)

(And so the two of them ,once again had that lovely dumbly staring moment at they stare at each other)

( however this moment was soon interrupt, when a dark cold hearted voile came behind them

" miss, I would adverse you , not interrupt master fight , and turn you attention else were during our own fight" ( Hikari said with a cold hard stare , as her s loom over sento head)

( Sento then slowly turn her head around slowly, as a chilly sensation running down her back")

" what!,but how went did she" ( Sento said with shocked voiced)

( Was this the end she thought, its seem so, there was no way she could dodged such attack at close range, until

"Boom!"

( coile scanner droids interrupted the attack just in time)

(Hikari jump back a little from blast , as she cover here faced up)

( using this chance coile give , sento gather large amounted of sonic vibrations within the air , nad forced it around her first)

( She then lunch forward at h , with power punch full of powerful sonic vibration energy)

"Sonic Boom!"

(But Hikari shield it just in time , and was only sent fly back a little , by the impact)

(but she quick repeal it off and got into fighting position)

Tsk...

(Sento made pissed off expression, and she thought she had her)

("damm it, I thought for sure I had her")

" well it looks like, i'm going to have to them a lot harder next time than" (Sento said as she grin and pound her first together itching for a fight)

" hey sento ( coile said while tug on sento shirt)

" let's go along with their plain facing them serpent for now"

"Coile are you freaking kidding me , that kid is going turn your body into a punching bag and you still think you can face him alone!"

look I know i'm just a kid , but I be fine for now since I have scan droids"

" so don't worry about me sento I have a plain"

"hump do what every you want like I care"

"thanks sento!

" what are you two love bug's talking about now" (pinku smirk)

" The Fights over here , you love bug losers!

" love bugs!, hey kid who are you calling love bugs, you stupid brat!"

" mu ha mu ha mu ha , you!

"cause you begging, for great and powerful Pinku to be you king and ruler!"

"mu ha mu ha mu ha!"

" blow down before the greatest ha ha ha ha" ( pinku boldly laugh to himself)

"master...?" ( Hikari said with worried looked)

"don't worry, we got this fight all wipe up in the bag"

"now just kick that's girls but"

" yes of coarse master"

( Hikari noob ,and head into battle against sento )

" sento don't worry just go"

( sento noob as she leap forward to engaged Hikari)

An soon the two started crashes head with one another)

"boom , boom ,boom!"

( the two girls constant crash with one another in battle)

( sento being a fighting type in all was really on her speed and sonic vibes attack to win . But h was sharp for an emotionless girls , and could easy read sentos moves . Before she even made then and dodged swiftly and counter more sharply)

( as the furious battle rage on between with two girls )

(The boys just started down each other for moment , until coile said)

" pinku before I fight you, I just want to know one thing"

"why are you trying to fight me so badly?"

"I thought Ashikabi were only supposed to support their Sekirei , why do we have fight?"

"why? ( pinku said with puzzle, annoy faced)

"you're so stupid , you know that !"

isn't it obvious why?"

"it is?" ( Coile said with puzzled faced)

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

" because unlike you ,I'm not a wussy Ashikabi Whose need to hide behind a girl all day for protection"

" I can fight just as good on my own, as any of them"

" you see me and Hikari , have this little agreement

" while she fights the Sekirei , I take care of the little wussy Ashikabi like you"

" so while the girls are fighting!"

" let's setting thing like boys and guys do!"

"fine..

(" if pinku wants a fight then ,I give him one, I do it for sento!")

" aright sissy boys ready or not her I come!"

( Pinku lunches himself at coile ,with the same kind boxing move as before)

"Glazed speed!

( only this time it was faster , Coile thought for sure one his scan droid could intercepted him. Or have the scan droids fire green laser beams at pinku)

"beem beem beem"

( but it's no used not matter how many droids tried to get in front of pinku. He was always dodged and counter attack them .And not matter laser were fire at him , pinku would dodged it like a swift beast)

( but all this only mad pinku even more fired up and slightly more annoyed as he shouted)

"Hey you wussy !,quite throwing crop at me , and fight me you self!

(coile pushes up his glasses and tried cool looked as he said)

"do really expect a boy with my stats to fight you , I'm genius child not a fighter"

" plus philosophy increased! ,equal's"

(once again pinku using incredible boxing speed, was only a few feet away from giving coile a fate blow)

"Hey wait !" ( coile nervous tried to waved his hand to stop , but it was no used pinku keep on with his attack)

( Coile then took a depth breath, as said to himself)

(" I guess I have no chose now , but to try to used it")

(Coile said as he hold out his hand in front of him. As a green flashing light appear in front of his hand, as he tried to rearrange the laser pulse of scan droids into a shield)

(It's o most seem to have work , explain sudden coile lost his concentrated and the shield broke before his eyes)

(in that shock moment coile close his eye , and when awakening his eyes , Pinku first was dead close to his face,)

" Hey I not sure what kind of crop your were just trying to pull , but it must have been so lame , it couldn't cut it"

( Coile whole body then frozen and nervous began to think)

(" no no that's imposable , the updated me and big bro made lasted summer it fail")

(" no no, it just can't be , how pathetic am I really then?")

Sniff sniff sniff ( Coile cried to himself)

( "I'm no used to anyone am I, after all I do is just get in way , all the time")

(" I can help my big bro , and could help the first girl that every talk to me sento")

(" let allow she call me cute, I've never been called cute before but made me felt kind of good .I'm sorry sento maybe your be better off without me as you partner, and this battle will just prove it")

( Coile then close his eye shut and he awaited pinku's attack, and the pain that would soon fallow, but then he heard a loud

"smack!"

(Coile hear a smack, an when he open his eyes , he saw sento holding him with one hand and stopping pinku attack with the other)

" Coile are you aright.."

"yea.."

"well that's good"

"sorry

" tsk... like I care about that , jezz you such girly pain"

(Coile then notice sento was wearing his armor)

"sento you wearing my armor , it's transparent but I can tell know from the moon light"

" O I forgot about it , when I looked stuff I might of accident push and button and the armor just latch itself to me"

" yea my bad, I might accident push a button"

"not it's ok you looked handsome and really amazing like some kind of hero from an anime I've seen!"

"looked kid It's great and all that mangiest to fix your armor suit , but in case you haven't notice i'm a little business right now trying to saved us buts"

" so admired it later and lets started kicking tails right now!"

( just then a dark a cold and eerie voiced said)

"Miss ,why must you keep interrupt masters fights?"

(Hikari said with cold stare , strike fear into all those that looked into her eyes)

( sento and coile could tell , at the state of game the battle wasn't going any were , but just then sento remember something importantly . She bent down her knee and looked at coile as she said)

" coile ( she said while bushing)

"yes ,sento?(coile said as he barely looked at sento , while blushing)

" please , make me your a..

"what!

"it's the only way we can win coile , please I need you help on this"

" I can't do this alone coile"

"but but, I haven't really help you ,all I've been doing is getting the way"

"are you sure , you someone like me to be you a?"

(sento said as she said leaning forward , gently rubbing coile check)

" you're wrong you're a great help to me"

"coile you the perfect partner for me, so please give me your mark , the sign that your my Ashikabi by kissing me"

(sento said as she , went to give coile as kiss. But coile find all to sudden and surprising to . He flinch back in stock as clover he's lips for moment , then he panic in embarrassment)

"what! , no no no, I can't that way to sudden for me , I can't"

" I mean ,we just meet each other and few monuments ago , I can't it's too embarrassing"

" even thou your kind of cute and really handsome and all , but but but"

"don't we normal have to go on dates first, or get to know each other really well first"

" before we started kissing and doing that kind stuff"

(but sento only felt little annoy , yet strange draw closer to coile incontinence s)

" shut up, way you hastening so much , it's not that much of a big deal"

" but but but , it's just ?"

" it's just what?

(sento said as , she lean forward grabbing coile gentling in back of his neck. An bought

(" my first kiss...")

(coile thought as he's mind went blank)

(Sento Sekirei marks light up , and pair of orange like fairy /pixie like wings came out of her back)

( as coile thought with a cute embarrassed looked on his faced)

(" what happen to me, my body feel really hot , and chest hurts")

("and am I in trouble now big brother? ,AAAAA...")

(Sento then pulled back kissing from coile, leavening coile feeling futurity and embarrass)

(" that was my first kiss") (Coile thought in embarrassment as he touch he's lips)

("and it felt really good, too!")

(coile thought as he started blushing like crazy. And acting all shy and all girly girly and stuff)

"o brother, theirs such Drama queens" "Why they have be so lovely do all time.." " It's makings me sick" ( Pinku said with slicked looked)

"Aright Hikari go kick that girls but , and lets finish this once and for all"

" yes , master , anything for you"

(Hikari noob and leap up air , and change at Sento with ferrous looked in her eyes)

(As she raise her scythe once again and slash the air in front of her , sending a curve light energy attack at sento as she yell)

"Holy Slash!"

( but sento saw it coming so she pound her first together with a green sonic vibration energy , and counter attack before her attack reach them)

"sonic brazier!"

"boom!"

( and with single punch of green sonic vibration destroy her attack)

( then sento change at Hikari with fast lighting attack )

"Sonic brawler!"

( but this attack of sento was so fast Hikari didn't have time to reaction , but pinku did so he jump right from the attack and try to stop it with his body)

"Pushes!"

(both of them were sent back flying by sento attack. In which they barley recover from, as they slowly started to get up) (Sento furious yell)

" are you stupid or something!, If I really wanted to I could have killed both you with a single attack!"

"of cores I would jump in! (Pinku yell boldly at sento)

"if you really were a guy wouldn't you have jump in to protect the girl that you love too"

( but that comment only tick of sento more , and she thought)

("urg... this brat pisses me off)

fine you both can die than for all I care"

(Sento said in angry tone of voice, as she started changing her attack over them for the final blow) (In which Pinku and h couldn't get away from)

" wait" (Coile yell as he in the jump in the way the attack, and hold out his arms)

" out the way shrimp!( Sento ferocious yell and she edger coile to get out the way , or else she meet have to turn on him with the attack. But Coile refused to bunged as he said)

"no you can't , I wouldn't let you

( Coile plead as he holed out his arms, stopping sento from finish of Pinku and Hikari )

" what are you trying to do, just because he one you class mates, you wanted spare him and his partner"

" you just can't spare everyone you meet dumb ass"

"that's not how the game works"

" look I know I'm just a kid ( Coile said in shy expression , as stumble to say the worlds)

and your um um.. great girl" (Coile said in a fatal mumble)

"what's that's Supposed to mean!, I already knew you were a little brat"

" looks I sort of new to this whole Sekirei conflicted thing, and maybe it might be a good idea to have and alliance"

" just until I get the hang of thing's"

"what are you crazy! ( Sento yell with a confusion expression on his faced)

they attack us and now want me to spare them"

"that kid just try to nail us buster"

" well something just tell me , despite what you think, he might be a good person "

" he did just shows it a little different that's all"

" you're so stupid , your just newbie after all so core don't get it"

"tsk...

" do want every you want , I just lost interest in this fight" ( Sento said with embarrassed bush as she started to walk away , as if nothing had happen)

" what every he does is your problem got it?"

" don't worry he's won't do anything , I promised" (coile said with a cute detriment looked , as he hold his first with fighting pump up position , ready to go at Pinku again at any moment notice)

" ya right kid , I hate spoil little fantasy , but give up on trying to protect people"

" soon or latter he's just stable in back , just like anything weak Sekirei and Ashikabi would do"

" all the weak Sekirei and Ashikabi are the same when they're about to die, they begin on their knees and kiss up to who about to defeat them, to spare them"

" it's only thing weak Sekirei and Ashikabi can do to survive this"

" in that cased, I promise he does try to something , I take the blame for whatever he does, and bet him myself"

(But coile braveness and over welling cuteness , was bit to much for Sento , ash her face become twitching just staring down attack him. Her body become nervous frozen ,as she thought)

(" this kid cute ,he so cute , just like little girl...

(" urg .. wait a min is he even boy , maybe if I check below")

(" what hell am I think of cores he's boys , you one who sneeze his soft soft..")

( just then Sento remember garbing Coile thing and but. An soon begins to do a grabbing motion in airs as she happy starts thing of ecchi things to do with Coile. As she begins to drool with happiness and develop a massive noise blend. Before she stocky realized ,she looked like big prevent)

( "Wait what hell am I doing fantasizing about ecchi stuff!. Claim down don't let these kid's cuteness and pretty looks, get to you") (Sento thought as she took a deep breath with slight embarrassing blush)

"urg... fine, do what every you wanted , kid I'm not stopping you"

( pinku then started making fun of sento behind coile. By Slapping his but and sticking out his tongue, at her)

" thats it! (Sento said furiously , as she roll up her very short sleeves , and goes to give Pinku the bet down of his life)

I don't care what you say their why is hell I fighting with little brat like him!"

"that kid pissing me off on proposed"

" Sento claim down" ( Coile said in tearful voile , ash he tried to hold back Sento with arm hug)

" ya your heard him , were you alliance , so that means you have to do anything we say" (Pinku said with a swoon looked on him)

" ha ha ha The Great Pinku" ( Pinku said in his trump it posed)

" why you!"

" I Not anyone's slave you dam brat" ( Sento said as she gran her teeth to prevent herself from trying to case after Pinku or prevent herself from trying to straggly his little neck) ( as pinku brag on..

"so from now on I say our alliance is "Pinku Elite of Awesomeness!

" No I say we should be "Boys Debuts Team"

" since we're help others with their s related problem"

" urg..listen kid this isn't some bull shitting ,bitching ass , help serving for Dam Dramic bitches , so get thought your little head right now coile!"

" what , no way that's a stupid name , for little sissy boys like you , my name sound why cool"

"no it's not!"

"is too!'

"is not!

( but while the boys and girls started agree about the name of their Alliance and stuff)

(over looking them and watching them from above. On a nearby skyscraper are group of boys glazed down them with instance looked. One the boys, is a small little boy in dark blue kitty cat PJ set.

The little boy had big blue eyes , dark tan skin , and had dark blue hairs pony tail hair that cover the right side of his eyes)

( The little cat boys stood , with unfazed looked. As he gazed below at Coile and the others. He mummer something..

Stupid. ( The little cat boy said unfazed looked in his eyes)

Stupid stupid stupid , if that girl was serious about attacking them , it wouldn't have matter if that kid had block it , they would have both been defeated"

" would have been really wroth it?"

" saving that girl?"

" stupid... just stupid...

"Stupid people should just die already"

" That's Cruel dude'"

" Ya he's scary cruel"

"That too cruel , even for you dude"

( two boys in back ground said with awkward expression)

( just then a red/purple ninja robot , whose head looked like a droid fighters from star wars. Whose chest had giant sliver v mark on it. Along with cool white scarf wrap along his neck and pair on his robotic arm brace)

( Stood their on the edged tall building with arms cross. With disappointing looked as stare down at Coile and the other, he mumble with deep guy robotic voiced)

"Hump, how pathetic

" it is rather pathetic

" that those youngster down their think ,they actual have a chance when against us"

" love is meaningless in a battle field"

" I fail to see the point mean-less alliances of weak"

" it's doesn't matter how worms garter in one places"

" it's makes no different, when I swatch their pathetic little existent always"

( As the robot guys boost out loud to himself with a deep hardly laugh , the little cat boy looked displease as whisper with annoy faced)

"stupid..

"What did you just say?

" does a tiny ingest worm like you, thinks he can comment about my batting style"

( the robots dude said as limber over the little cat boy's head , with instance stare)

" don't get all over confederate , just from watching a single battle"

"it's gnats nothing, and not knowing the enemies real true strength"

"that's just stupid on your part"

"that's how you keep losing all the time "

( The little cat boy , cover up his head and bop it side to side , as he said)

"stupid stupid stupid you!"

"urg.. why you" ( the robot guy angry said)

" stupid people should just die already"

" all their stupid worlds hurt my brain" (the little cat boy said as hold his hand on ears and swang his head side to side. Trying cancel out the robot guys worlds)

( just then as the two boys were fighting with one another. Another young kid found this all to be quite amusing to him , so he laugh about uncontrollable to himself)

" ha ha ha you to seem to be having fun"

( a young boy with brown/black fade hair like a baby's , with hazy eyes, wearing a pair of pretty clear ear rings , and wearing light black training suit)

"were no not ,stupid person" ( the little cat boys moron)

" ha ha ha ha ha that's good one"

"ha ha ha ha but that girls pretty funny

" how can be so happy all the time"

" cause life a game so you have live it to the fullest

" Yosh but you have to admit, their pretty funny pair of kids"

" like us"

" right boss?"

( the young said with goofy grin on his faces , but he receive no replay)

"well boss what do you think about these guys down their, pretty interesting bunch of kids right?"

"ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

(The young boy continues to laugh hesitantly to himself but boss remain unfazed and didn't say anything , until he smiled with an evil grin)

" I think, I've just found something really interesting" (a mysteries boy on throne chairs said with evil grin)

(To be continue...)


End file.
